Master Log
The Prophecy The Death of an Elf *Dragonchickgeek: *walks through the forest with the rest of the group* *Inferno23: *Kukul is begging for attention* *Dragonchickgeek: *stops as she hears a fairly close horn* **hears it again, closer* *Steel Wyvern: *freezes, ears pricked* *Inferno23: *Kukul points in the direction it came from* *Dragonchickgeek: "Wait a minute..." *Deadpool314: "Need...bacon. Deprivation...maximum." *Inferno23: Teran: "Later." *Ryll Shados: *Glares at drachir in annoyance* "I cut you off for a reason..." *Dragonchickgeek: "DUCK!" *dives as an arrow whistles past* *Deadpool314: *Matrix move* *Inferno23: *Kukul sends a Sonic blast in that direction* *Ryll Shados: *Ducks* *Steel Wyvern: *Dodges to the side* **snarls into the trees* *Dragonchickgeek: *Draws her knives as they are attacked* *Steel Wyvern: *bares teeth and claws and prepares himself. Spiracles close themselves* *Ryll Shados: *Draws Sindanar* *Inferno23: *team prepares for battle* *Dragonchickgeek: *slits one mans throat as he dives out of the bushes* *Ryll Shados: *slices and hacks at them* *Inferno23: *Kukul tears off one guy's arm, grabs it, and smacks him with it* *Dragonchickgeek: *Holds off five, killing two* *Steel Wyvern: *Horns glow blue and turn longer, thinner and sharper.* *Deadpool314: *Equips bow* *Inferno23: *Teran sneak attacks another one* *Steel Wyvern: *Headbutts another, impaling him* *Kululu12: *slices another man's head off* *Ryll Shados: *kills two and whirls around looking for more* *Inferno23: *Draco throws a battle axe at one* *Dragonchickgeek: *Handles three expertly* *Inferno23: Draco: "Tomahawks are for sissies." *Steel Wyvern: *Trips several over with his tail* *Ryll Shados: *Kills two more* *Deadpool314: "NO!" *Inferno23: *Draco makes two spikes come out of his armor and spears one* *Ryll Shados: "Mieshka!!!" *Steel Wyvern: *Bites two men and kills them* *Inferno23: *Kukul releases a rapid series of sonic bursts* *Steel Wyvern: *Breathes fire at them* *Deadpool314: "No...not now..." *Inferno23: *Teran transforms and starts brawling with the men* *Ryll Shados: *Rushes over to Mieshka* *Deadpool314: "Can't...happen..." *Steel Wyvern: *Shrieks and rears up and slams down on another, instantly crushing him* *Inferno23: *Draco starts turning into his dragon form* *Ryll Shados: *Slices through the chaos to her fallen comerade* *Inferno23: *He starts blasting them with all sorts of shouts* *Steel Wyvern: *Transforms into his prime form* *Dragonchickgeek: *Turns around, gasps and falls to the ground* *Deadpool314: *Kicks the enemy in the head.* *Dragonchickgeek: *Fingers the slim knife and pulls it out painfully, trying to heal herself* *Inferno23: *My gang flies over to Meishka and Teran tries to give her healing potions* *Steel Wyvern: *Grabs a sword from a deceased attacker and slams it down on one* *Dragonchickgeek: *Coughs, looking with wide eyes at the silver stained ground* *Dragonchickgeek: "What...?" *Ryll Shados: "No, no! Stay with us!" *Dragonchickgeek: *Coughs again* *Deadpool314: "No...NO!" *Inferno23: Teran: "Nooo!!! You can't die! You saved me, I'm saving you!" *Dragonchickgeek: *Slumps against a tree, shaking and trying to stop blood* *Steel Wyvern: *Backflips and kicks several men away at once* *Ryll Shados: *Tries to stop the bleeding* "Stay with me. Stay" *Deadpool314: "Not now, it's too early. You can't die." *Inferno23: *Kukul hangs onto Meishka as hard as he can* *Steel Wyvern: *Spins round and punches another attacker in the head* *Dragonchickgeek: "Why.. Why now..." *Ryll Shados: "Don't do this." *Starts humming a healing song, then falters as *Mieshka's eyes start to glaze* *Inferno23: Teran: "No. You are not dying!" *Dragonchickgeek: *Blinks slowly* "I... I..." *Inferno23: *Draco turns into his full dragon form and destroys a bunch of nearby attackers.* *Ryll Shados: *Tries to call on sindanar for help, but the sword remains silent* *Inferno23: Teran: "You are not dying!" *Dragonchickgeek: *Finish Arushka.... You must stop her from destroying the world...." *Steel Wyvern: *Jumps into the air and lands on several, crushing them* *Ryll Shados: "We will. We will finish it." *Deadpool314: "Oh hell yes. She will pay." *Dragonchickgeek: "You can do it without me.... You are strong enough" *Inferno23: Teran: "No!!! You will not die!!!" *Ryll Shados: "But the prophecy..." *Deadpool314: "My rage will fuel me. You will be avenged." *Steel Wyvern: *Howls and charges head down into another group, killing them* *Ryll Shados: "Mieshka? Stay with me... We need you, the firebird said it had to be you." *Dragonchickgeek: *Shudders and her eyes flutter* *Inferno23: *Draco turns and does a series of shouts that are meant to heal Meishka. Crushes five others with his jaws* *Dragonchickgeek: "I can't. It's too late. Some poison on the blade, stops magic." *Dragonchickgeek: *Eyes flutter one more time, and close* *Inferno23: Teran: "No!!!!" *Deadpool314: "Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!" *Ryll Shados: "No!!!" *Ryll releases a wishsong of pure grief. Everything halts* *Deadpool314: "No! Revenge!" *Inferno23: Teran: "This can't happen!" *Steel Wyvern: *Scar pauses, unaware of what had happened* *Ryll Shados: *Looks at the combatants.* "Get. Rid. Of. Them. NOW." *Inferno23: *Draco does so in one powerful shout.* *Deadpool314: "No. We need them to tell us." *Inferno23: *A few survive* *Ryll Shados: "Tell us WHAT? It was Arushka." *Steel Wyvern: *Howls and lunges across at them, baring his teeth and growling as other flee.* *Inferno23: Kukul grabs one and drags him away.* *Ryll Shados: *Stares in dismay at the three prisoners* *Deadpool314: "I need to know where Arushka is. Tell me, or I will let Scar eat your limbs." *Dragonchickgeek: *Sprouts grow up and trap their legs* *Steel Wyvern: *Charges into the forest to make sure they see all gone. returns* *Inferno23: Draco stabs one in the leg and shouts something in Thu'um *Ryll Shados: *All the prisoners start thrashing violently. They are dead within minutes* *Steel Wyvern: *Looms over them and growls, showing his massive fangs* *Deadpool314: "Location spell it is." *Ryll Shados: *Looks up at Drachir* "The phoenix mentioned something.... The ides of March?" **Gently gathers up the crumpled Mieshka and starts back to camp* *Steel Wyvern: *Scar walks with his head bowed* *Deadpool314: "Stirips, whos em esoht ohw dellik ym ylno evol." *"...She's in Ravencloud. Time to go." *Ryll Shados: "Wait. we can't leave her here like this. Let me get some water." *Steel Wyvern: *Howls and flies away* *Ryll Shados: *Walks away. The others drift off for a moment* *Deadpool314: *Doesn't leave...not yet.* *Ryll Shados: *Returns, and where Mieshka's body had been there is now a massive oak tree* *Dragonchickgeek: *Under the tree lays a panther* *Ryll Shados: "Wha... What happened?" *Steel Wyvern: *Perches atop a hill and let's off a series of long, drawn out high pitched shrieks* *Dragonchickgeek: *Not any panther, a ghost panther, with green eyes* *Ryll Shados: "Where did you come from?" *To the panther* *Deadpool314: "Ghost panther, will you help me with my revenge?" *Ryll Shados: "Mieshka?" *Dragonchickgeek: *looks at Ryll* **nods* *Steel Wyvern: *Scars cries continue to ring out* *Ryll Shados: *Catches breath* "Are you staying? Shouldn't you be..." *Dragonchickgeek: "To help you Drachir, I cannot. But I will help you in a way. Do not seek revenge on Arushka." *Deadpool314: "Aw." *Ryll Shados: "But she must be stopped. She will destroy so much more." *Dragonchickgeek: "If you do, then she will kill you in her rage, and the prophecy will be ruined." *Steel Wyvern: *Cries die down and the place is silent* *Dragonchickgeek: "You must wait, and in time things will come together." *looks around* "This isn't very easy..." *Ryll Shados: "It breaks my heart, but I will do as you ask." *Steel Wyvern: *Scar starts up screeching again* *Dragonchickgeek: "You heard the prophecy yourself Ryll Shados" *Ryll Shados: "And it won't be finished without you." *Dragonchickgeek: "I am not directly Meishka, but I am her true form. She knows what Drachir must do, and she resists actually fading away. She has trapped herself in the tree, as to not fade." *Steel Wyvern: *Stops and flies off his perch down to the clearing again* *Ryll Shados: "Tell me what I must do." *Deadpool314: "And possibly me." *Steel Wyvern: *Lands next to the group* *Dragonchickgeek: "Ryll, you must help Drachir. But Drachir, *turns to him* you must bring her back" *Steel Wyvern: *shys at first when he sees the ghost* *Deadpool314: "I will. Nothing's going to stand in my way. Every day, I will meditate." *Steel Wyvern: *approaches ghost, his head down. Looks at the panther* "Is there anything I could do?' *Dragonchickgeek: "Make sure that they stay together. No matter what"